Uron, Spirit of Fire
Summary Story Uron is the vengeful, greedy spirit of an ancient warlord from 10,000 years ago, he lost his life in a brutal war that decided the fate of the world. After his death, his body was dismembered, sealed up, and hidden in various locations; the hate in his soul anchored him to the world of the living as he disappeared from the battlefield. Using his cunning and mystic powers, he has avoided detection time and time again while stealing the life force of others in an attempt to revive himself stronger than ever before. Now, as Uron bides his time recovering his forces and powers, all he needs is his original body to complete Project: Judgement Day. Personality Uron is a cunning and narcissistic being; he takes great pleasure in the suffering of others, either directly or indirectly setting a series of events in motion that would have friends and family fight one another. He also gets satisfaction from stealing a persons life force, watching as the light slowly fades from the victim's eyes. Generally, he just likes feeling superior and in control. He hates being challenged and living as a ghost. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Varies from body to body, but at most it will be 3-A''' Name: Uron Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: male Age: ??? Classification: spirit Powers and Abilities: ''' * '''Fire Magic: Uron can create and manipulate the various aspects of fire through the use of magic. He can launch fireballs, erect firewalls, create mystical weapons out of fire, and induce curses with fire based properties. Being mystical in nature, his fire can also be immune to ordinary water. * Spirit Physiology: Uron is a disembodied spirit, as such he is invisible and immaterial to the living world. As a soul he can possess living and nonliving things, possessing an individual with powers gives him access to those abilities. He can also exhibit other spiritual powers which can manifest as psychic abilities, energy projection, and teleportation; and because he's unhindered by a physical body, he doesn't get tired using these powers. Attack Potency: 'varies depending on host (while unhindered by a mortal body his power can be brought to its utmost limit.) 'Speed: 'varies depending on host 'Lifting Strength: 'varies depending on host 'Striking Strength: 'varies depending on host 'Durability: 'varies depending on host 'Stamina: 'varies depending on host 'Range: 'varies depending on host '''Standard Equipment: '''whatever his host body has 'Intelligence: above average 'Weaknesses: ' * Water magic can counter his fire magic * Soul destruction can hinder or completely annihilate him; thus erasing him from existence * His ego can be used to trick him into unfavorable situations * Soul manipulation can put him at someone else's mercy, especially if imprisonment is involved * Anti-Magic and Magic Negation counters magic 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * Ethereal Appetite: He consumes external sources of life energy. The greater the concentration, in relation to what he may have at the time, the longer it takes to consume. In turn he can use their powers and techniques. * Fireballs: Spherical flame projectiles that Uron can launch at targets in rapid succession. He can control the size, shape and power of these projectiles. * Fatal Light: A spell that fires a deadly beam of light at one or more targets. * Burning Blast: An enormous torrent of flames that incinerates targets in a powerful inferno. * Summoning: With this spell, Uron can summon people, objects, and other creatures to fight with him. * Flame Barrier: A magic barricade made of fire; all that touch it get set ablaze. * Searing Punishment: A flame tattoo covers one or both hands. Through physical contact the corresponding tattoo is transferred to the target; when it glows, the target experiences a violent burning sensation for at least 15 minutes. Uron can control the strength and duration of the sensation. Feats * has traveled and reacted at ftl speeds * created a fireball the size of the sun * absorbed the life energy of over 40 planets in 10 minutes Category:Villain Category:Sir-duke01 Category:Tier 3 Category:Original Character Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Magic Category:Undead Category:Male